starwarsfandomcom_nl-20200216-history
V-19 Torrent Starfighter
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Advanced V-19 Torrent Starfighter | klasse = Starfighter | ontwerp = Slayn & Korpil | fabrikant = Slayn & Korpil | prijs = 135.000 Credits | lengte = 6 meter (lang) 9 meter (hoog) 12,42 meter (breed) | snelheid = 1.200 km/h | versnelling = | hyperdrive = Klasse 1.0 of met TransGalMeg Hyperspace Booster Ring | bemanning = 1 | passagiers = | vrachtcapaciteit = 70 kilogram | affiliatie = Galactic Republic | era = }} thumb|250px|V-19 Torrent Landingszone De Advanced V-19 Torrent Starfighter was een model Starfighter dat tijdens de Clone Wars door de Galactic Republic werd gebruikt. Bouw & Constructie In tegenstelling tot talloze andere oorlogstuigen werd de V-19 niet door Rothana Heavy Engineering gemaakt maar door de Verpine van Slayn & Korpil. De V-19 Torrent was een VTOL starfighter, waarmee werd bedoeld dat het een ‘vertical take-off and landing’ kon uitvoeren. De V-19 had drie vleugels (een ontwerp dat later werd teruggevonden bij Cygnus Spaceworks waarbij de twee buitenste vleugels werden opgeklapt tijdens het landen. Deze vleugels gaven de V-19 extra beweeglijkheid en gaf de Clone Pilot makkelijke toegang tot de openschuivende cockpit. De V-19 was ook voorzien van zeer goede Repulsorlifts. In de geest van bepaalde toekomstige starfighters, droeg de V-19 geen Deflector Shields en waren enkele voltreffers voldoende om een V-19 op te blazen. De V-19 Torrent was bewapend met Laser Cannons en Concussion Missile Launchers. Deze raketten konden individueel worden afgeschoten en hun doel achtervolgen. De V-19 was bedoeld als een starfighter voor de korte afstand maar een Hyperdrive werd toegevoegd om het schip ook uit te rusten voor escorte missies. De modellen zonder Hyperdrive moesten een Syluire-31 Hyperspace Docking Rings of een TransGalMeg Hyperspace Booster Ring gebruiken. Venator-class Star Destroyers waren soms uitgerust met 192 V-19 Torrent Starfighters in plaats van met V-Wing Starfighters. Een Acclamator-class Transgalactic Military Assault Ship was ook uitgerust om de V-19 Torrent te vermoeden. Geschiedenis Tijdens de Battle of Geonosis werden slechts enkele prototypes van de V-19 ingezet. Nadat hun nut was gebleken tijdens dit gevecht gaf de Galactic Republic opdracht om meer exemplaren te maken. In de eerste maanden van de Clone Wars waren deze starfighters slechts af en toe aanwezig omdat de Clone Pilots nog niet gewoon waren aan deze voertuigen. Ahsoka Tano leidde een squadron V-19s tijdens de Battle of Ryloth in een poging om de blokkade rond Ryloth te doorbreken. Tijdens de eerste fase van de Clone Wars waren deze vaartuigen prominent aanwezig en werden ze ook aangepast om langere missies te kunnen ondernemen. Maar na verloop van tijd werden ze vervangen door de ARC-170 Starfighter en de V-Wing Starfighter. Toch verdween de V-19 niet meteen en bleef het tot het einde van de Clone Wars in actie treden. De V-19 vertegenwoordigde een nieuwe soort starfighter die het moest hebben van snelheid en beweeglijkheid. Deze schepen waren niet uitgerust met Deflector Shields. Deze filosofie zou worden doorgetrokken met de TIE Fighters. Achter de Schermen *Chris Williams en Greg Knight van LucasArts ontwikkelden deze starfighter voor Star Wars: Clone Wars. *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles vermeldt een kortere spanweidte voor de V-19. Verschijning *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Film) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Serie) **Rising Malevolence **Shadow of Malevolence **Destroy Malevolence **Rookies **Downfall of a Droid **Jedi Crash **Storm Over Ryloth **The Holocron Heist **Cargo of Doom **Children of the Force **The Zillo Beast **Voyage of Temptation **Death Trap **ARC Troopers **Nightsisters **Bound for Rescue **Conspiracy Bron *Encyclopedia of Starfighters and other Vehicles *V-19 in de Databank *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) *Star Wars: Republic *Clone Wars: Incredible Vehicles category:Starfighters category:Slayn & Korpil category:Republic Navy